


I'll Never Need More Than This

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jackson reflect on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Need More Than This

Jackson was sitting in the window seat watching the traffic below. Don was in the bedroom taking a nap, and all was right with the world, so to speak. Jackson thought about the man sleeping in the other room, and all that he meant to him. Don was a lot of things to a lot of people: a detective to his squad, legal muscle to the CSI team, friend to many, and the whole world to Jackson. In all the years they'd been together, Don had been friend, lover, father, soul mate, and many other things to Jackson. Don had loved him when Jackson felt no one else did, and did everything he possibly could to make sure that he had felt that love always.

Meanwhile, Don yawned and stretched, groaning a bit as he did so. He reached over on the night table, found his smokes, and lit one. He sat up on the side of the bed and when he did, he heard Jackson moving around in the living room. Most likely, the little guy had gotten up to get another soda from the fridge. He smiled when he though of Jackson. They'd been together a long time, and Don wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything in the world. It was a bit touch and go at first, but once they work everything out, everything was great. He honestly couldn't imagine life without the little guy.

Don headed to the living room and found his guy sitting in the window seat, looking out the window. Don walked over and kissed Jackson, who returned his kiss lustily. Don climbed up in the window seat, and when he got settled, he asked Jackson a question.....

“Baby, are you still happy?”

“What do you mean, Don?”

“Are you still happy with us, me, the whole situation?”

“Of course I am..... what made you ask me that?”

“Just curious..... “

“Well, I hope your curiosity is satisfied, sir.....”

“There's nothing you can think of? Nothing at all?”

“Donnie, I'm happier now that I was when we married, and as for needing anything else to make me happy, I'll never need more than this.....”

THE END


End file.
